Les folles aventures
by douce-ange-de-la-mort
Summary: Big délirium: Il était une fois deux soeur innimitables et elles allaient rencontrer, devinez qui...les héros de Saiyuki. Réservé à un public avertit aux tripes solides, pour égayer les mornes soirées. review pliz!
1. la missive innatendue

C'était par une tiède matinée d'été, ma sœur Elise cherchait désespérément des sites sur Saiyuki en grommelant « ça veut pas buger, ça veut pas buger, ça veut pas buger » (la pauvre a abusé de la fic Hochi no Chiri made by Kaya), et moi, je lisait tranquillement le tome 4 dudit manga. Moi, c'est Alice, 17 ans et encore toutes mes dents, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, le corps plutôt à la Ririn (grosse goutte de sueur). Tout le contraire d'Elise (ma PETITE sœur, bien qu'elle fasse dix centimètre de plus que moi) qui à 16 ans en paraissait facilement trois de plus (re-grosse goutte de sueur). Les cheveux lisses et clairs, on nous prête difficilement un lien de parenté.

« P de p de m ! CA VEUT PAS BUGER ! »

Je réalise qu'une main m'empoigne par le col et que je m'envole du sol.

« ALIIIICE, CA VEUT PAS BUGEEEEEER »

Je n'aime pas être méchante, mais là, elle va trop loin. Je lui mets une claque pour la calmer.

« WAAAA MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? »

« Du calme Elise, ça bugera peut être un autre jour » dis-je, conciliante.

« JE VEUX QUE CA BUG MAINTENANT ! »

(J'ai oublié de préciser à quel point ma sœur est fan de Saiyuki)

Alors que la conversation sur un bug éventuel pouvant ramener le quatuor des héros cinglés dans notre merveilleuse réalité menaçait de s'éterniser, je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule.

« Bonjour, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais j'ai une lettre pour vous » dit une chose qui ressemble étrangement à une grenouille.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? » je demande, étonnée.

« Une grenouille bien sur »

« Ah »

« Bon, alors, vous nous la donnez cette lettre ? » s'énerve ma sœur, qui en plus d'être impatiente, est vraiment malpolie.

Le batracien lui tend une enveloppe en la foudroyant du regard.

« Pardonnez son manque d'éducation, elle lit trop de manga douteux » lui expliqué-je.

La grenouille hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Moi-même, j'ai une nièce qui… »

« On s'en fout » coupe Elise « Alice, mate moi un peu ça »

J'abandonne le pauvre batracien pour jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre. C'est un questionnaire.

« Viens, on va le remplir » s'exclame ma sœur avec enthousiasme (car elle aime beaucoup remplir des questionnaires) « Merci pour tout et au revoir monsieur ou madame la grenouille ». Sur ce, elle empoigne la chose verte et la vire par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Je sens une grosse goutte de sueur descendre le long de mon crâne

« Voyons voir … alors…. Nom et prénom : Elise Edinguant.

Nom et Prénom de la fille qui se tient juste à côté de vous : Alice Edinguant

Quel est votre genre de caractère : ……agréable »

« Euh ….»(Mes yeux sont réduits à l'état de traits)

« LA FERME ALICE.

Pourquoi avez-vous jeté la grenouille par la fenêtre : Elle me saoulait trop

Vous aimez les sushi : jamais goûté

Aimeriez vous manger des sushi sur une personne nue : si c'est sur Sanzo, oui.

Y a-t-il des gens qui parviennent à vous supporter ? (Une veine apparaît sur la tempe de ma sœur si sensible)

Que pensez vous du Bodhisattva Konzeon : c'est qu'un vieux débris hermaphrodite qui va se recevoir mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir osé rouler une pelle à Sanzo»

« Elise, tu trouve pas que ce questionnaire est un peu bizarre ? » je demande, légèrement inquiète.

« J'ai dit LA FERME ALICE. Je reprends :

Vous avez l'air d'apprécier Genjyo Sanzo : t'es pas si con que ça finalement

Pourquoi ? Il est très désagréable pourtant : (Une veine, encore plus grosse que la précédente, vient de réapparaître sur la tempe de ma sœur) si tu es sain d'esprit, tu ne répétera plus un truc pareil.

Du calme, inutile de s'énerver : bon, ça vient, la suite des questions ?

Ok, ok, alors, que pensez vous de Goku : Il est BOOOO (le truc qui sort des tripes)

Vous avez des goûts bizarres : ……………………t'as de la chance de n'être qu'un bout de papier

Un bout de papier ! Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter : Alors tu ferme ta gueule et tu balance la suite des questions.

Bien, j'abrège, êtes vous fan de Saiyuki : OOOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII

Vraiment ? YESSSSSSSSSSS

Non, mais vraiment vraiment ? t'es bouché ou quoi ?

Vas-y, répète encore une fois : OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Mais moa, je ne suis pas du tout rassurée.

« Elise, t'as remarqué que tu es en pleine conversation avec un questionnaire ? (Grosse goutte de sueur) »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre, un bras se met à émerger de la feuille de papier. Une claque retentit.

« NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? » hurle Elise.

Bosatsu venait de sortir du questionnaire.

« Ca, dit elle/il d'un air digne, c'est pour le vieux débris hermaphrodite qui va se recevoir un poing dans la geule pour avoir osé rouler une pelle à Sanzo »

Hélas pour Bosatsu, Elise ignorait tout du respect dû à une divinité. Je me mets entre les deux dingues avant que le sang ne se mette à couler.

« Caaaaaaalme…….Eliiiiiiise, caaalme toi…caaaaaAAHHH ! » J'évite de justesse une chaise qui va s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Le poster de Gojyo en prend un coup.

« ELISE ! IL FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU SOIS MALPOLIE ! QUAND ON RECOIT UN INVTE, QUE CE SOIT UN HERMAPHRODITE DERANGE OU NON, ON DIT B-O-N-J-O-U-R ! »

« Celui qui osera porter la main sur moi sans en payer le prix n'est pas encore né » fulmine ma sœur, le visage couvert de veines grosses comme des patates.

« Je propose qu'on reparte de zéro, déclaré-je. D'abord monsieur…euh….madame…euh….Bosatsu, que diable nous voulez-vous ? »

Le dieu épousseta ses vêtements transparents avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« Je venais vous dire que vous êtes les grandes gagnantes de notre loterie Saiyuki. Tous les 50 ans, on tire au sort deux fans pour qu'ils passent six mois avec les héros de la série. Vous avez une chance monumentale, y a plus de 30 milliards de candidats recensés »

« Mais il n'y a que 6 milliards d'habitants sur Terre, objecté-je. Et Saiyuki n'existait pas il y a 50 ans…. »

« Les mystères de l'univers sont insondable », réplique Bosatsu d'un air mystérieux.

Elise ne semblait pas avoir enregistré la totalité du message. Elle n'avait retenu qu'une chose : on va passer 6 mois en compagnie des quatre héros.

« Je vais voir SAAANZOOOOOOOOO » hurle-t-elle, les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes, des cœurs tout autour de la tête.

« Bon bah, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus que ça » dit Bosatsu en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de fumée rose bonbon.

Nous attendons, silencieuses, pendant deux minutes entières. Rien ne se passe. Rien, nada, nothing, rien à gratter.

« C'est quoi cette arnaque ? » grogne Elise, qui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, n'est pas très patiente.

Alors même qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule. M'attendant à une autre surprise du genre de la grenouille verte, je tourne la tête au ralentit. Un machin avec des antennes rouges me regarde.

« T'es qui toi ? Tu veux qu'on aille s'envoyer en l'air ? »

J'entends le bruit d'un pistolet qu'on charge.

« Dégage sale pervers, tu vas lui faire peur. »

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COME HERE MY BELOVED ! » ( Amène ta fraise mon bien aimé)

Une chose non identifiée (enfin si, comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est Elise) atterrit en plein sur la poitrine du bonze. Il se met à hurler et à lancer des coups de feu à tort et à travers.

Goku se cachent derrière moi et utilise mon corps comme bouclier. Hakkai tente vainement de calmer Sanzo, mais pas étonnant qu'il perde la boule avec ma sœur qui danse autour de lui en hurlant (et en lui arrachant sa robe de moine de toutes ses forces). Gojyo profite de la situation pour me peloter.

« Viens, on se tire pendant que les autres s'éclatent, dit-il avec un large sourire très inquiétant. Nous aussi on y a droit (ajoute-t-il en soulevant mon T-shirt d'un cran) »

« Don't touch me» ( bas les pattes)

Hakkai se désintéresse soudain des deux malades mentaux (l'un déjà à moitié déshabillé) pour accourir vers moi.

« Oh , you speack the same language as me ! There must be some trouble with the translation, since I don't understand a word of French » ( Oh, vous parlez la même langue que moi ! Il doit y avoir un problème de traduction car je ne comprends pas un mot de français). Visiblement, ce Hakkai venait de la version anglaise de Saiyuki.

« Euh, don't worry, we'll find a solution » (Ne vous inquiétez pas, on trouvera une solution)

Je monte sur le bureau pour contempler l'ensemble du désastre. Elise s'amuse à traumatiser ce pauvre Sanzo, Goku est tellement terrorisé qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, ne serai-ce que pour dire qu'il a la dalle, Gojyo essaye de m'enlever mon haut (il est monté sur le bureau lui aussi) et Hakkai est complètement déboussolé. Il est temps de calmer tout ce beau monde.

« Euh, écoutez moi s'il vous plaît…..EEH, JE VOUS PARLE BANDE DE BOUFFON, ALORS AYEZ LA POLITESSE DE FERMER VOS GUEULE ET DE M'ECOUTER !»

Un silence de mort s'abat sur la pièce. Des morceaux de peinture s'écroulent des murs, délogés par les coups de feu de Sanzo.

« Alice, fait Elise d'une petite voix, tu vas bien ? »

Je lui réponds d'un regard terrible. Tout le monde me fixe d'un air émerveillé et/ou terrifié. Je ne suis pas mécontente de mon effet.

« Et si on commençait par se présenter ? » je demande d'un air joyeux.

« Wééééé »dit Goku

Personne d'autre n'est en état de parler.

« Je commence alors. Je m'appelle Alice Edinguant, et je suis la sœur de la furie qui se trouve dans les bras du présent bonze en face de moi. »

Elise ne comprend pas tout de suite que c'était d'elle dont il était question.

« Et moi c'est Goku ! J'aime manger » dit le petit singe de bon cœur.

« My name is Hakkai. I love reading » ( Mon nom est Hakkai. J'aime lire)

«Moi, c'est Gojyo. J'aime les filles.» (Le sieur jette un coup d'œil à mon décolleté pas si décolleté que ça avant qu'il ne l'élargisse)

« Moi c'est Sanzo, j'aime mon sutra »

« Moi c'est Elise, j'aime Sanzo »

Un silence se réinstalle. Personne ne sait quoi dire, Elise brûle d'envie de sauter sur Sanzo, Sanzo brûle d'envie de sauter par la fenêtre, Hakkai brûle d'envie de sauter sur les bouquins de la bibliothèque, Gojyo brûle d'envie de sauter sur moi et Goku brûle de …

« MANGEEEER» hurle le singe en découvrant ma réserve secrète de kinder bueno (soigneusement cachés dans un tiroir secret de mon bureau).

« Ah non ! Ça c'est ma bouffe à moi ! »

« Mais j'ai faiiiim »gémit-il.

Il me lance un regard si implorant que je ne peux que lui céder mes précieuses provisions. Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, je prends de nouveau la parole :

« Maintenant qu'on s'est présentés, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser…Elise, laisse ce pauvre Sanzo tranquille. Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Ils secouent tous la tête en un signe négatif catégorique, sauf Hakkai qui n'a pas compris et à qui je traduit la question (do you know what you're doing here ?)

« Donc Bosatsu s'est foutue de notre gueule »

Ils hochent tous la tête en un signe positif catégorique, sauf Hakkai qui n'a toujours pas comprit et à qui je doit encore traduire (So Bosatsu made fools of us).

« C'est la première fois que vous venez dans ce monde ? »

Nouveau signe positif. (et je re re traduis pour Hakkai : Is that the first time you're coming to our world ?)

"Conclusion : on est dans une grosse merde (je prend les devants et je traduis directement) : So we're in a big shit. »

Acquiescement unanime.


	2. meurtre dans ma chambre

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Une grenouille verte nous a amené, à ma sœur et moi, une lettre qui était en fait un questionnaire. Et le questionnaire était en fait Bosatsu déguisé(e). Et Bosatsu n'était en fait là que pour nous remettre le premier prix d'un concours louche concernant Saiyuki. Résultat : Quatre détraqués ont débarqués dans notre monde et ont fichus la pagaille dans ma chambre.

Trois paires d'yeux sont fixées sur moi (on ne compte pas celles de Sanzo et d'Elise, qui sont bien trop occupés tous les deux, l'un à tenter d'assassiner l'autre, l'autre à tenter de déshabiller l'un…si vous me suivez….bon, passons). Je suis toute fière d'être considérée comme le leader du groupe ! (blush et smile et battements de cils)

« Bon, comme on doit passer six mois ensemble (tous le monde devient blême d'horreur sauf ma sœur qui semble au comble du ravissement) autant commencer par vous présenter à mes … »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée avant que j'ai pu achever ma phrase. Je déglutit difficilement.

« Alice, Elise, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Je vous ai déjà dit d'éviter de vous étriper mutuellement quand vous êtes à la maison »

Ma sœur semble sur le point de protester qu'on ne se bat absolument pas (pour une fois), mais je la devance en déclarant solennellement :

« Messieurs, voici ma fabuleuse mère »

« OOOoooooh »

Maman dévisage les nouveaux venus avec curiosité.

« Tiens tiens… on dirait que mes filles se sont enfin décidés à ramener des petits copains à la maison (eeeehhh !). M'enfin Alice, ils ont quand même l'air assez vieux…Z'ont quel âge ? »

« Entre 18 et 23 ans »

« Bah, du moment que vous faîtes attention à pas vous faire prendre pour détournement de mineures » dit elle aimablement aux quatre garçons.

« C'est gentil de nous laisser vos filles aussi facilement madame » répond Gojyo avec un regard de pur admiration pour ma maman.

(grosse goutte de sueur)

« Elise, c'est toi qui a fait ces traces partout dans la chambres ? »

Ma sœur daigne se détourner un moment du bonze terrorisé (he he, vous avez jamais vu sanzo terrorisé, c'est ça ? c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ma sœur) .

« Non maman, c'est le flingue de Sanzo qui a fait ça » dit –elle sans prêter attention aux coups de baffeurs qu'elle se reçoit en pleine tronche.

« Vous vous essayez au sado maso ? Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas … »

« Non non non, madame, je tente simplement d'assassiner votre fille » la rassure Sanzo.

« Ah »

Je repousse gentiment Gojyo qui essaye encore de me peloter (devant ma mère, faut le faire), et je décide de réorienter la conversation vers un contexte plus traditionnel.

« Maman, je te présente, Hakkai… »

« I love your books » dit-il en s'inclinant docilement

« Et voici….Goku…. »

« J'aimerai manger »

« Ainsi que …Gojyo … »

« J'aime votre fille »

« Et pour terminer…Sanzo… »

« J'aimerai tuer ce parasite »

Maman dodeline de la tête en souriant.

« Comme vous avez de la chance d'être tombée sur des garçons aussi charmants ! Si je n'étais pas déjà mariée à votre père, je vous en emprunterai bien un ou deux … »

Je vois les cheveux des garçons qui se dressent sur leurs têtes. Il est temps de virer gentiment maman avant qu'on ait un infarctus sur les bras.

« Maman, on pourra parler de tous ça ce soir, pendant le dîner (les yeux de Goku deviennent gigantesque, un peu comme ceux du chat Potté dans Shrek 2 ) »

« Oh ! Ils restent pour manger ici ! Quel bonheur ! Je vais immédiatement préparer le repas, on fera plus ample connaissance ce soir ! »

Et elle disparaît dans un tourbillon de pétales roses (plus théâtrale que ma mère, tu meurs ).

« Your mother is amazing » said Hakkai with a mild smile (votre mère est étrange dit Hakkai avec un doux sourire)

« You have seen nothing yet » (t'as encore rien vu)

"Mangeeeeeeeeeerrr" hurle Goku "On va mangeeeeeeeeer"

"Ta mère est un véritable trésor" dit un Gojyo extatique "Elle a pleins d'idées enrichissantes et elle est de très bon conseil »

« Question de point de vue »

PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN PAN

"LACHE MOAAAAA POUFFIASSE !"

"Nan"

"RAAAAH JE VAIS BUTER CETTE BOUFFONNE" s'époumone le pauvre bonze.

« Mais c'est une fille » fait timidement remarquer Goku.

« Egalité des sexes singe de merde »

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA » lance Elise dans un ricanement maléfique. « Tu es à moaaaaaaa ! » (elle rappelle étrangement la sorcière Yubaba dans chihiro quand elle fait ça. Ou alors Jaffar, ou encore Gargamel dans les shtroumphs… à bien y penser, on pourrait également la prendre pour la belle mère de blanche neige, Cruella des 101 dalmatiens, Scar du roi Lion, marraine la bonne fée dans Shrek 2, ou Lust dans Full metal alchemist)

Il faudrait peut être que j'aide Sanzo avant qu'il ne succombe à un arrêt cardiaque. Après tout, c'est ma sœur qui l'offense de manière aussi éhontée.

J'esquive deux ou trois balles qui vont se ficher dans le mur d'en face (qui ressemble maintenant à une gigantesque tranche de gruyère) et je tire Elise de toutes mes forces. Rien à faire, elle ne veut pas lâcher prise. En plus difficile de l'extraire du dos de Sanzo quand je me prend des coups de baffeurs dans la gueule et que je dois toujours prendre garde à ne pas me faire cribler de balles.

« Sanzo, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais arrêter de me taper ? Je suis en train d'essayer de te sauver la vie au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué… »

« oh… grouille toi »

Il cesse alors de me matraquer et je peux enfin tirer ma sœur de toutes mes forces. Nous unissons nos forces, nous y mettons toutes notre volonté. Mais rien à faire, ma sœur, elle est costaude. Il ne me reste qu'une solution.

« Tu veux que je leur parle de ton trafic de chaussettes Babar ? » lui glissé-je sournoisement.

Le visage de ma sœur blêmit.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça »

« Si »

Elise reste un long moment silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre. Sanzo tente de profiter de la situation pour la flinguer, mais elle lui met une droite qui l'étale direct.

« Bon….tu m'as eue…mais ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement » lance-t-elle d'un ton machiavélique au bonze complètement assommé.

Elle lâche enfin le malheureux moine et part bouder dans son coin. Je demande à Hakkai et Gojyo de m'aider à transporter Sanzo sur mon lit.

« Ouh la la ! »s'écrie Goku « J'ai jamais vu Sanzo en aussi mauvais état depuis qu'on s'est battus contre Omura »( voir anime )

« He's going to die » (il va crever)

« Meuh non, c'est simplement quelques contusions et pas plus de 15 hématomes. On n'en meurt pas » expliqué-je d'un ton docte.

« Tant pis » soupire le kappa d'un air déçu.

« Elise ! »je crie « Va chercher des bandages et du mercurochrome pour te rendre un peu utile. Et ramène aussi de la glace » j'ajoute en voyant les bosses qui commencent à émerger un peu partout sur le corps de Sanzo « Beaucoup de glace »

Après quelques grognements, Elise obéit et part à la recherche d'une trousse de premiers secours. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas que son chéri décède avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le déshabiller totalement.

Je ramène mon regard sur mon lit. Sanzo reprend connaissance peu à peu.

« Où suis-je ? Un monstre….avec des cheveux clairs et des yeux de braises….une atrocité a tenté de me tuer…où suis-je ? Où est la bête sauvage ? »

Le pauvre…Il a vraiment dû se prendre pas mal de coups sur la tête…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur n'est pas là pour le moment » dis-je pour le rassurer.

« Elle est partie chercher des médicaments » renchérit Goku.

Sanzo m'attrape par le bras et me tire fort vers lui pour me murmurer à l'oreilles, avec des accents très prononcés de folie :

« Ne la laissez pas m'approcher, NE LA LAISSER PAS M'APROCHER, ELLE VEUT ME TUER ! »

« Pas la peine de hurler » protesté-je, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

« PROTEGEZ MOAAAAA » braille-t-il de plus belle.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal » dit Gojyo « Prend ça, ça devrait te soulager »

Et il lui met une patate pour l'assommer. Ça c'est un pote.

Elise arrive peu après, les bras chargés de médicaments, bandages et blocs de glace. Hakkai la soulage obligeamment d'une partie de son fardeau.

« Merci »

« You welcome »

Ma sœur nous rejoint, Goku, Gojyo et moi, au chevet du bonze, qui en plus d'être salement amoché, commence à devenir dingue.

Elle lui pose avec amour des blocs de glace un peu partout sur le corps, avec un plaisir non dissimulé car cela lui permet de le déshabiller sans que ça soit déplacé. Il ressemble maintenant à une momie, avec tous les bandages qu'on lui a mis.

« Tu es toujours aussi beau à mes yeux » déclare Elise en s'approchant de son visage pour y déposer un baiser salvateur.

Mais Sanzo, au seul son de sa voix, se réveille en sursaut et se met à hurler.

« Mon flingue, où est mon flingue ? RAAAAAAAHHHH ARRIERE SATAN »

Elise, nullement perturbée, agite sous son nez le pistolet qu'elle avait pris soin de lui subtiliser. Et là (c'est un des moments magique de cette fic) elle lui attrape le crâne par les cheveux, et, l'immobilisant fermement, ma sœur embrasse Sanzo avec fougue.

Cette fois, personne n'a besoin de lui envoyer une droite pour qu'il tombe dans pommes.

« ELISE, QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »

Elle me regarde d'air hautain.

« C'était son destin » clame-t-elle avec emphase.

« Now, he's definitely going to die » affirme Hakkai (cette fois, il va vraiment crever)

« Le veinard ! soupire Gojyo avec envie Moi aussi j'aimerai mourir du baiser d'un jolie fille »

Je sens un regard lourd de sous entendus peser sur moi.

« POURQUOAAAAAAAA » hurle Goku, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Sanzo, le teint crayeux, les yeux exorbités, est allongé immobile. Moi aussi je pense qu'il est mort.

« Prions mes amis » déclaré-je majestueusement . « Prions pour celui qui décéda du baiser de sa princesse pas charmante »

« Bon, si c'est comme ça, moi je deviens nécrophile » dit Elise. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je récupère le cadavre ».

Nous, on s'en fiche, mais il est visible que le cadavre en question n'est pas d'accord. Il se dresse soudainement, comme frappé par la foudre et me saisit par le cou.

« Un zombie ! » s'exclame joyeusement Goku.

« Si tu approche encore » dit Sanzo d'une voix gutturale « J'égorge ta sœur. Désolé Alice »

Quel ingrat ! C'est quand même moi qui l'ait aidé tout à l'heure .Mais Elise n'a pas l'air de faire grand cas de ma mort prochaine, et elle continue de s'avancer vers le bonze en plein délire. Ark, il me sers le cou super fort ce malade.

« Sanzo, tu vois bien qu'elle est prête à me sacrifier pour t'avoir » je souffle d'une voix complètement étouffée.

« Chose infâme, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Si la mort de ta sœur ne te dérange pas, alors je dois faire pire encore ».

Ouhla, c'est pas rassurant tout ça … Il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration et… AAAAAAAH !

Il vient de me rouler une pelle ! (completely choked)

Elise émet un borborygme apocalyptique et s'écroule inanimée sur le sol. Gojyo pousse un cri de protestation.

« EHHH, c'est pas juste ! Toi t'as Elise, et moi je prend Alice ! D'où tu bouscule les couples de cette fic ? »

Et avec un geste théatral, il me saisit le menton, et il complète de me traumatiser. J'aimerais bien tomber dans les pommes moi aussi, mais il n'y aurait plus de narrateur, ce qui serait très embêtant pour cette fic qui commence à partir complètement de traviole.

Tant pis pour vous, je suis trop choquée, il faut que je me déconnecte momentanément…

La suite au prochain chapitre (où vous apprendrez commet je me remet de mon choc, quelle sera la vengeance d'Elise, comment ma mère se fera agresser par Sanzo, comment mon père réagira face aux nouveaux venus, et ce qu'on fera de ces envahissants invités)

Free talk : Houlalala, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, vont protester les fans de Sanzo . Désolée les filles, je me suis laissée emporter par l'inspiration du moment. Elise est très contente de son personnage dans la fic, elle trouve qu'il lui ressemble énormément (sans blagues ).

Pour ceux qui se demandent si ma mère est réellement comme ça dans la réalité…euh… je dois avouer qu'elle a été un peu caricaturée, mais les traits principaux de son caractère son respectés (à savoir sa théâtralité, et sa langue bien pendue)… je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre… si vous avez des questions, je vous donne rdv en section review


	3. délices culinaires

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : After having bullying Sanzo, my sister Elise …Hakkai, tais toi, c'est MOA qui suit censée faire le résumé ! Donc, après avoir tyrannisé Sanzo, ma sœur Elise l'a achevé en lui roulant un patin. Pour se venger, Sanzo m'a roulé un autre patin à moi-même, et Gojyo qui se sentait mis de côté m'a roulé encore un autre patin. J'aurais dû intituler mon chapitre : Vengeance en patins ou encore, le méga roulage de pelles. Autre chose : les quatre compagnons ont fait la connaissance de ma mère….originale (goutte de sueur qui me passe à l'arrière du crâne)

Quelque chose de très mouillé me réveille.

« Gojyo, c'est gentil, mais il y a d'autres méthodes pour réanimer quelqu'un »

« Celle-ci, c'est ma préférée »

Je m'assied sur les fesses et je lance un regard alentours. Goku me regarde avec des yeux tous mouillés.

« J'étais très inquiet… » me confie-t-il

« Comme c'est mimi ! »

« Pour Sanzo »

« … »

« Après t'avoir mangé la bouche, il est devenu tout vert et il est partit vomir dans les toilettes »

« … » (Veine qui pulse)

« Et puis on a profité que ta sœur elle soit endormie pour la ligoter. Mais elle s'est réveillée avant qu'on ait terminé et il a fallut la matraquer avec le lordinateur »

« …. » (Regarde les restes fumants de mon ordi)

« Mais elle risque plus de faire du mal à qui que ce soit maintenant »

« … » (Jette un œil distrait à ma sœur complètement saucissonnée)

« Ta maman elle nous a appelé pour qu'on mange, mais comme je t'aime bien, j'ai décidé de t'attendre »

« Comme c'est gentil ! »

« C'est parce que tu m'as donné des kinder bueno »

« … »

Hakkai me soulève courtoisement et époussette mes vêtements avec l'attention d'une mère poule.

« Let's go now. Your mother is waiting »

"Et Elise ?"

En effet, ma soeur aurait bien du mal à descendre à la salle à manger dans son état actuel. Les coups d'ordi sur la tête semblaient l'avoir considérablement dérangée.

« Bzzzzzzzzzz, tu vois ces petites zabeilles Alice ? Elles sont toutes roses ! HO HO HO »

« Goku, tu me le payera. Ma sœur est devenue un légume.»

Goku fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Hakkai prend Elise, la place sur ses épaules et sors de la chambre, en cognant la tête à ma sœur contre le montant de la porte au passage. Gojyo, qui ne semble toujours pas avoir capté que je ne suis plus dans les vaps, tente encore une fois de me rouler une pelle, mais comme je commence à avoir des crampes à la bouche, j'esquive en souplesse et il me claque une bise bien sonore sur la joue.

« Mai heu »

« On va manger là, merci de me laisser le peu d'appétit qu'il me reste intact » dis-je d'un air énervé.

Devant l'air tout tristounet de Gojyo, je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter :

« Mais bon, après manger…. »

Il se redresse illico, les yeux brillants et me met sur ses épaules. Tout comme ma sœur avant moi, je me défonce la gueule contre le montant de la porte.

Nous arrivons à la salle à manger, où se trouvent déjà :

Elise, toujours saucissonnée, toujours délirantes au sujet de Babars en slips et les yeux toujours regardant dans des directions opposées

Maman, toujours aussi souriante, toujours en train d'enquiquinner Sanzo à propos de son écharpe bizarre. (son sutra en fait)

Sanzo, toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, assis le plus loin possible de ma sœur, et qui semble avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête (et qui me lance un regard très gêné)

Goku, qui crève toujours autant la dalle, qui a déjà commencé à manger et qui émet des bruits de déglutition fort peu ragoûtants.

Hakkai, toujours aussi aimable, qui fait manger ma sœur avec une petite cuillère en faisant l'avion. (bwwwwvvvvv, open your mouth little girl)

Gojyo et moi nous asseyons du côté le moins contaminé par la folie, c'est-à-dire qu'on décide de ne pas s'asseoir.

« Come on »said Hakkai « Take a place »

Nous nous décidons à prendre une chaise chacun, avec la tête de condamnés à morts qu'on mène à l'échafaud.

Maman nous sert une assiette remplie de mets délicieux que je ne citerai pas parce que j'en ai la flemme. Nous commençons à manger.

« C'est bon »

« Hm » confirme Goku

Silence entrecoupé des bruits de Goku.

«Alors que le dîner promettait d'être terriblement ennuyeux, mon père fait son apparition en costard cravate (avocat de profession).

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Oh, mais chéri, nous avons des invités aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas prévenu ? »

« Je te présente les petits amis de tes filles : Sanjyo, Gokai, Gozo, Haku »

Sanzo, qui comme je l'ai déjà dit, vient de retrouver ses moyens, commence à devenir très rouge et des grosses veines apparaissent un peu partout sur son corps. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'apprécie pas pleinement ma mère.

« Petits amis ?»Demande mon père d'un air perplexe. « Mais ça fait deux garçons pour chacune ! »

« Vive les ménages à trois » s'exclame ma mère d'un ton joyeux.

Gojyo fixe ma mère d'un air extasié, Sanzo se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'insulter maman, Goku continue de manger, et Hakkai, qui ne comprend toujours pas le français, fait une alternative à l'avion : la voiture qui veut rentrer dans le garage. Ah, j'oubliais Elise : elle mange en contemplant Hakkai avec de gros yeux de bébé trop cute (mimi).

« Je trouve celui-ci particulièrement adorable » ajoute ma mère en pinçant la joue de Sanzo assit à côté d'elle. « Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il met des robes »

Tout le monde recule sa chaise lentement et regarde avec horreur Sanzo qui vient de commencer à réciter son sutra.

« Makaiten… (Je ne connais pas la suite) »

« NAAAAOOOON, CHANZO, NE LA TCHUE PAS ! » hurle Goku la bouche pleine.

« Si tu touche à un cheveu de ma maman, je lâche Elise sur toi » prévins-je.

Sanzo se tait immédiatement et va bouder.

« Hé hé ! » rigole papa « ils sont marrants vos copains »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point»

« Mais, pourquoi est ce que Elise est dans cet état ? »s'étonne mon paternel.

« Ce doit être un de leur jeu sado maso » dit maman avec un large sourire « ils sont tellement inventifs ! »

« N'empêche » insiste papa « elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal »

« Tu es tellement vieux jeu ! » soupire maman « elle a bien le droit de s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis »

« C'est inadmissible, en effet » renchérit Gojyo. « A 16 ans, elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle »

« Mais c'est que…elle n'arrête pas de parler de slips Babar depuis toute à l'heure » bafouille papa.

« Quand vas-tu admettre que les filles ont à cet âge des mentalités très particulière ! » dit ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si elle fantasme sur Babar, c'est son droit ! »

« Tout juste Madame Edinguant » confirme avec énergie l'homme aux mœurs douteuses assis à côté de moi.

« Alice, pitié, je ne peux vraiment pas taper ta mère ? Juste un tout petit peu ? » me supplie le bonze dont le visage ressemble à un sac de nœud avec toutes les veines qui sortent.

« Forget it » (oublie)

« C'est délichieux madame ! » dit Goku dans un accès de bonne volonté pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, j'ai toujours adoré cuisiner les testicules de bœufs »

? pardon, ai-je bien entendu ? Nous nous entre regardons tous, sauf Goku, Elise et Hakkai qui n'ont pas compris. Nos visages deviennent verdâtres. Gojyo, Sanzo et moi nous précipitons sur la salle de bain et on se bat pour pouvoir dégeuler en premier. Cet épisode nous rapproche beaucoup, parce que vomir ses tripes à côté de quelqu'un, on a beau dire, ça crée des liens.

Quand nous revenons dans la salle à manger, maman nous regarde d'un air surpris.

« Bah quoi ? Vous avez mangez quelque chose d'avarié dehors ? Gastro ? Indigestion ? Intoxication alimentaire ?

« On peut dire ça comme ça » râle Sanzo.

« Des testicules, c'est quoi ? » demande innocemment Goku en avalant de larges bouchées du condiment en question.

« euh… »

Personne n'a le courage de lui avouer l'atroce vérité.

« Hey guys ? What's going on ? » (eh les gars ? y s'passe quoi ?)

« Nothing interseting » (rien d'interssant)

« BVVVV C'EST BON ! » clame Elise, la bave aux lèvres.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Free talk** : Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Elise a tout adoré, sauf sa transformation soudaine en légume (va falloir que j'arrange ça d'une manière ou d'une autre)

Au prochain chapitre, je vous promet beaucoup de rebondissements, dont une découverte sur la filiation réelle de Goku, et la venue de nouveaux personnages !

Allez, balancez vos review pour encourager l'auteuse !


	4. préparatifs houleux

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : La sangsue s'est transformée en légume (niark niark), bien fait pour sa gueu…SANZO, C'EST MOA QUI FAIT LES RESUMES, CAPICH ?

Sanzo : ce n'est pas juste d'abord

Moi : comment ça c'est pas juste

Sanzo : c'est toi qui a la parole tout au long de la fic.

Goku : c'est vrai

Hakkai : what's the matter (quel est le problème)

Moi : The matter is that they want to do the resume in my place (non mais ça va pas !)

Hakkai:...they're right (ils ont raison)

Moi : WHAT ?

Gojyo : du calme baby, viens on va s'amuser pendant qu'ils font leur résumé à la con

Gros coup de baffeur

Sanzo : pas question que je te laisse faire des saloperies à celle avec qui j'ai construit des liens en vomissant à ses côtés

Gojyo : j'étais là moi aussi ! Moi aussi j'ai des liens de gerbage avec elle !

Moi : -…tant d'affection…c'est flatteur ! (huhuhu)

Elise : pikachu

Goku : puisqu'ils ont l'air si occupés, je vais continuer le résumé hihi

On a ligoté Elise et je lui ai tapé sur la tête avec le nordinateur d'Alice, depuis, elle est toute bizarre… (Elise : z'avez vu le gabumon rose ?)

Puis la maman d'Alice nous a fait un délicieux manger, du tesquitules de bœuf je crois…

Sanzo, gojyo et moi : ……(souvenir du dégeulage collectif)

Après l'épisode navrant de la veille (eh oui, c'est moi, je reprend la parole après ce résumé très constructif) nous sommes allés nous coucher. Le problème fut de savoir qui dormirait avec qui. Finalement, puisque Sanzo à précisé ne pas franchement désirer passer la nuit dans la chambre de ma sœur et que Gojyo a tellement insisté pour rester avec moi, j'ai écopé du bonze et du kappa. Elise a passé la nuit avec Hakkai et les ronflements de Goku pour la bercer.

Au fait, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Sanzo a veillé au grain toute la nuit, au grand damne de Gojyo, qui n'a même pas pu m'effleurer. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas essayé (goutte de sueur)

Ainsi donc, nous sommes un mercredi matin fort ensoleillé. Je suis réveillée par les gémissements de Gojyo. Complètement alarmée (j'ai lu des fics yaoi dites vous bien TT) je me redresse comme un ressort. Soupir de soulagement, ce n'était que des gémissements de douleurs parce qu'il venait de se prendre des coups de baffeurs.

« Bonjour » lancé-je joyeusement. « Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

« NAN »

« Et toi Sanzo ?»

« J'ai connu pire »

Sur cette parole de sagesse, nous nous dirigeons comme des zombies vers la salle de bain et on se bat pour prendre notre douche en premier. Je me fais battre à plate couture et Gojyo me propose aimablement de prendre ma douche avec lui. Je décline poliment l'invitation et je patiente jusqu'à mon tour. Cela me permet de réfléchir plus longuement sur ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui.

« Voyons voir….. Où vais-je emmener cette bande de sauvage pour qu'ils découvrent un peu mieux notre monde ? Tiens voilà que je me met à parler toute seule »

« Tu es vraiment dérangée »

« De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ? »

« Je suis toi »

« Ça ne change rien, tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter »

« Cette conversation ne rime à rien »

« C'est toi qui m'a parlé en première ! »

« Oui, mais moi, c'est toi imbécile »

« Bah voyons, c'est quoi cette excuse bidon ? »

« C'est pas une excuse bidon idiote, c'est la vérité ! Tu es en train de parler tout seule ! »

« Ah »

Bon, je me remets à penser à une sortie constructive pour mon petit groupe. SOUDAIN Une idée de génie me traverse l'esprit ! (Mais je ne vous dirait pas quoi paske sinon y aurait plus de suspens à cette fic)

Sanzo sort justement de la salle de bain. Hélas pour les fans du bonze, il n'est pas en petite serviette humide, mais en T-shirt noir (ce qui est toujours mieux que sa robe de moine).

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Alice, tu as l'air toute chose »

« C'est parce que je viens d'avoir une idée de génie ! »

« Ah » dit il simplement, sans trop avoir l'air d'y croire.

(Veine qui apparaît à ma tempe)

« Tu ne semble pas très convaincu… »

« Moi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« … »

Une douche et trois tentatives de pelotage plus tard, tous le monde se retrouve dans la salle à manger. J'ai décidé de leur exposer à tous mon super plan de génie.

Je lance avant tout un regard navré à ma sœur qui n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux. Hakkai, qui semblait avoir réalisé qu'elle était devenue inoffensive, avait daigné la détacher, et lui faisait manger en ce moment même une compote Blédina. (that's a nice girl ! good ! you're a good baby Elise)

Je m'éclairci la gorge, tapote mon verre avec le dos de ma cuillère comme dans les films et annonce d'une voix claire et haute :

« Ecoutez moi tous le monde ! Listen to me everybody ! J'ai décidé que nous irions à … I decided we're going to…. DISNEY LAND RESORT PARIS ! Y a même le nouveau space mountain à expérimenter !"

« Wééé »fait Goku

Puis, voyant que tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds, il ajoute :

« C'est quoi Disney ? C'est comme les tesquitules ? »

« Pas exactement mon garçon » sourit mon papa

« C'est un parc d'attraction » dit maman « Vous ne connaissez pas Mickey et compagnie ? »

En entendant le mot « mickey », ma sœur saute sur la table et se met à chanter « it's a Small world », la chanson de l'attraction avec les poupées magnifiques.

« It's a small small world ! LALALALALALA ! LA LA LA LALA LAAAAAAA! LALALALALAAAAAA ! LALA LA ! LALALA ! LALALA ! LALALA ! LALALAAAALALAAAALALA !It's a Small world after aaaaalllll ! » Ne connaissant pas toutes les paroles, Elise part dans sa propre improvisation. (Imaginez ça chanté avec le rythme).

« Hors de question que j'aille dans un endroit dont la seule évocation met ce légume dans cet état » déclare Sanzo d'un ton définitif.

« Légume ? MANGER ! » Hurle Elise.

« Chérie, vraiment, tu ne trouve pas ta fille un peu bizarre ? » interroge papa.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça » soupire ma mère d'un air exaspéré.

«Papa, dis, tu pourrais nous emmener ? Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de devoir confier le volant à un garçon qui ne comprend pas un mot de français » demandé-je obséquieusement.

« Open your mouth little girl » chantonnait Hakkai qui venait de prendre Elise sur ses genoux et qui lui faisait ingurgiter des compotes Blédina.

« Mais moi, je peux conduire ! » proteste Gojyo.

« Pour rentrer dans un mur à chaque fois qu'une fille passe à côté ? Ça va pas non ? »

« Maieuh »

Papa reste un instant pensif.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? » articule-t-il finalement. « Je n'ai qu'à prendre une journée sabbatique… »

« Toi t'es un papa, papa ! » déclaré-je avec enthousiasme. « Je déteste prendre les transports en communs ! »

«Cependant, il reste un petit problème » objecte maman.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle.

« Vous êtes 6 non ? Même 7 avec mon mari. Où vous allez trouver une voiture suffisamment grande pour vous transporter tous ? »

Venant de ma mère, cette remarque terre à terre est tout simplement ahurissante. Et en plus, elle a raison. Un très long silence s'installe. J'ai envie de pleurer….mon idée de génie tombe à l'eau. Mais soudain :

« JEEP ! » s'exclame Goku en levant le doigt en l'air.

Ça c'est un bon garçon. Gojyo, Sanzo et moi nous tournons vers Hakkai.

« Où est…where is jeep ? » je demande avec empressement.

« Haven't see him for a while » répond Hakkai, songeur (pas vu depuis un moment)

« KWAAA ? »

« Perhaps he's still in the letter we took to come here » propose-t-il en haussant les épaules (peut être qu'il est toujours dans la lettre que nous avons utilisée pour venir ici)

Je regarde hakkai d'un air effaré.

« Hé, jeep, c'est ton dragon non ? Et tu t'es même pas inquiété de pas le voir ? Monster !»

« Pas de temps à perdre » s'agace Sanzo. « Vous l'avez mis où la lettre de cette bouffonne de bosatsu »

« Je dirait plutôt de ce bouffon » contesté-je.

« …Alice, t'es gentille, mais parfois tu me tape un peu sur les nerfs »

« Maiheu »

« Alors, la lettre ? »

« …je te dirait pas »

« PARDON ? »

Je lui tourne résolument le dos.

« Parce que tu as dit que je te tapais sur les nerfs »

« Et laisse moi ajouter que tu fait rien pour arranger les choses »

« ……. »

« wééééé » dit Goku.

« Pourquoi tu dis wééé ? » demande Gojyo.

« Je fait toujours ça pour détendre l'atmosphère » explique le singe.

« BON BREF, L'EST PASSE OU CE PUTAIN DE PAPIER LETTRE ? »

« Ça se dit pas, ça Sanzo » fait remarquer Gojyo.

« Ta gueule »

« Du calme, je vais aller la chercher » crié-je, irritée.

Même pas possible de bouder en paix dans cette fic… Je monte dans ma chambre, talonnée de près par Gojyo (mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui, au fait ?). Je me mets à la recherche de la lettre laissée par Bosatsu, pendant que Gojyo reste derrière mon dos (mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?). Triomphante, je me relève après avoir découvert le fameux papier sous mon matelas (aah, d'accord, il reluquait mes fesses…) .

« Et maintenant, comment on fait pour faire sortir ce jeep ? » j'interroge Gojyo.

« Donne »

Il me prend le papier des mains et le secoue dans tous les sens. Un couinement de douleur retentit.

« Jeep, sors d'ici »

« Kouiii » (hors de question)

« Fait pas le con, papa Hakkai t'attend »

« Coui couiii » (rien à foutre)

« Jeep, tu veux pas que je te fasse du mal, hein ? » dit Gojyo d'un ton menaçant.

« Coin » (va chier connard)

Gojyo va chercher une paire de ciseaux sur mon bureau et l'approche doucement de la lettre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas me parler sur ce ton »

« KOUI KOUI KOUIN ! » (Enculé de ta race, va te faire foutre sale kappa pervers de mes fesses. Ta mère la chienne elle était moche)

Une veine de la taille d'un paquebot vient d'apparaître sur la tempe de Gojyo.

« Faut pas me provoquer sur ma race petit détritus de caca radioactif » grogne-t-il en faisant claquer les ciseaux tout près du papier.

« Koui koua kouaaaaa ! » (Vire ces ciseaux de merde de devant moi enfoiré d'obsédé)

« Seulement quand tu sera sortit » déclare triomphalement Gojyo en mimant le geste de couper un morceau de feuille.

« KOUIIIIIIII ! » (Connard, tu me le payeras)

Et sur ce, Hakuryu, ou Jeep comme vous voulez, jaillit de la feuille et saute sur le visage de Gojyo. Il se met à le picorer à grands coups de bec. Je saisis mon livre de l'intégrale de Tolkien (qui doit faire à peu près le double de la taille de l'encyclopédie universelle mondiale) et je l'abats sur la tête du dragon pour qu'il lâche mon copain. Manque de bol, je le rate et j'assomme Gojyo à la place.

« Gueuuuuh » gémit-il en se tenant la tête.. « Alice, pourquoi tu m'a tapé ? Je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien pourtant (le kappa se met à pleurer manière manga, c'est-à-dire en grosses rivières de trente mètres de largeur)».

« Mais, j'essayais simplement de t'aider ! »

« A l'avenir, abstient toi. Ressembler à ton légume de sœur ne fait pas partie de mes priorités »

Cette fois, je me retiens à grand peine pour ne pas le frapper à nouveau avec mon livre (qui, comme je l'ai déjà précisé, pourrait venir à bout d'un bloc de granit).

« Elise est une fille très sympa quand on se donne la peine de la connaître » protesté-je. « Et elle a beaucoup de charme ! »

« …J'imagine que tu las connaît mieux que moi... » Répond-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

« Kouii » (de qui vous parlez les cons?)

Bam sur sa tête de la chimère. Gojyo n'est point d'humeur à supporter le langage peu châtié du dragon.

« Bon, on y go » déclare le métis (bah oui, Gojyo l'est métis) avec mauvaise humeur.

« On y go » confirmé-je.

Et nous y goons (à lire Go-on, un nouveau verbe de la langue franco anglaise). Hakkai, en voyant son dragon (fort malpoli au demeurant), se lève d'un bond (ce qui a pour effet de faire tomber Elise par terre) et s'exclame :

« Oh ! Jeep ! I missed you ! » (oh jeep, tu m'as manqué)

"Koui" (à d'autres connard, t'as même pas pris la peine de me chercher)

« I had some over stuff » se justifia Hakkai (j'avais d'autres trucs à faire)

« Kouiiiiiiii » (mon cul) répliqua d'un ton impertinent le petit dragon.

« Il lui parle toujours sur ce ton ? » glissé-je discrètement à Gojyo.

« Wé »

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? » demande Goku.

« Tais toi singe stupide » dit Sanzo.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

« Un réflexe » explique Sanzo. « Dès que j'entend ta voix faut que je sorte cette phrase »

« Bon les enfants, vous êtes prêts ? » lance papa à la cantonnade.

Sanzo, en s'entendant qualifier d'enfant, commence à se recouvrir de grosses veines très laides, mais Goku répond avec enthousiasme :

« Wéééééé ! »

Tous le monde se dirige vers la porte de sortie de la maison, Hakkai portant dans ses bras Elise, Jeep lançant des insultes à qui passait devant lui, Sanzo regardant mon père avec dans les yeux une lueur inquiétante, Gojyo qui copie Hakkai décide de me porter moi aussi et goku fermant joyeusement la marche en chantant à tue tête l'air des petites poupées de disney.

« LALALALAAA LALALALAAA LALA LALA ! »

Free talk :

Salut à tous ! Désolée de vous avoir donné de fausses infos au dernier chap sur ce qui allait se passer ici …je ne pensait pas que rien que les préparatifs pour allez à disney prendraient autant de place. Mais je vous promets des révélations sans précédents dans les futurs chapitres (parole de moi).

Enjoy, enjoy, ma chère seilin, tu as vu : snazo n'a presque pas été traumatisé cette fois ci !

Deborah : ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! merci, merci, je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible !

Et maintenant, je laisse, pour la première fois depuis le début en fait, la parole à ma sœur Elise (fort malmenée par ma plume en ce moment)

Elise : La prochaine fois, je vous promet de retrouver mes esprit et retourner traumatiser sanzo (Alice : faudra me passer sur le corps Elise : me donne pas de mauvaises idées).


	5. un trajet mouvementé

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **Après de longues parlementassions (oui, avec deux s j'ai vérifié), j'ai bien voulu laisser différentes personnes faire le résumé à ma place**…** voilà pourquoi (prend sur moi pour le dire) je laisse la parole à..Hakuryu…

Koui kouiii kouiiiiiiiiiiii ! koui koui koui ! KOUIII KOUIN KOUINN ! (Ces enculés de leur race m'ont viré de mon papier à lettre peinard pour ce monde de merde, je vais tous les niquer ces enfoirés, je vais leur faire lécher mes chiures et je vais leur faire sniffer mes pets)

Merci jeep, pour ce résumé exhaustif et significatif …..

Ainsi donc, tous le monde sors de la maison, et il est temps pour Hakuryu de démontrer son utilité. Après forces insultes que je ne retranscrirais pas ici, il se décide à se transformer en jeep spacieuse où tous le monde prend place, moi et papa sur les deux siège avant (il y a eu, comme vous vous en doutez, une très grosses disputes sur qui irait devant, mais j'ai finalement gagné paske j'avais l'argument « attention, sinon je lâche Elise sur vous » de mon côté). Sanzo fait la gueule, car il est assis à côté de Hakkai et Elise.

« On a pas idée de me mettre avec ces deux allumés » grogne-t-il en s'éloignant un maximum de ma sœur.

« WHat's the matter sanzo ? »(Quel est le problème ?)

« …»

« HA HA HA, vous avez vu ! Y a pikachu qui fait des saloperies avec Snoopi ! »

« Ne m'approche pas espèce de siphonnée »

Dans le bruit habituel des disputes et engueulades en tout genre dont nous sommes à présent coutumiers, papa démarre la voiture (enfin la jeep). En route pour Disneyland !

Au bout d'une heure, cependant, il apparaît que Hakkai, lorsqu'il ne conduit pas la voiture…éprouve un certain mal à l'estomac.

« I want to puke » (j'ai envie de dégueuler) déclare Hakkai, le teint d'un joli vert clair.

« Tiens » dit sanzo en entrouvrant le T-shirt d'Elise « soulage toi ».

«Ah non ! On ne vomit pas sur ma sœur » protesté-je.

« Pourquoi t'es tout cacaboudé ? » demande innocemment Elise à Hakkai qui virait effectivement au caca d'oie.

Hakkai, qui est assez intelligent, évite d'ouvrir la bouche. Papa arrête la voiture pour lui laisser le temps de se soulager les intestins.

« Tu pues » dit Sanzo à Hakkai, lorsqu'il revient à la jeep.

L'ex humain l'ignore royalement en s'essuyant la bouche avec la manche. Après l'incident, nous repartons joyeusement vers de nouvelles aventures. Je me met à chanter à tue tête, jusqu'à ce que Sanzo m'expédie un coup de baffeur en me prévenant que si je n'arrêtais pas, il m'arracherais la tête avec les dents. Je suis vexée.

Goku et Gojyo mettent de l'ambiance en s'insultant copieusement de noms inimaginables (crottes de nez de dinosaure, chiurre de mouche extraterrestre, caca martien, et autres joyeusetés de ce genre), Elise s'est endormie dans les bras de Hakkai et ne semble pas le moins du monde incommodée par son odeur, Sanzo fait de son mieux pour éviter de toucher à ma sœur tout en se bouchant le nez. Ça me rappelle quelque chose :

« Ne masquez plus les odeurs, dites leur Ouste ! »

Sanzo me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

« Tu connais pas ? C'était une pub qui passait à la télé ! Y a aussi : avec Cristal Air de Air wick, votre voiture sent le propre (ou un truc du genre)»

« Je connais pas, mais on en aurait bien besoin » répond-il dont le teint virait dangereusement au vert.

« AH non, tu vas pas gerber toi aussi ! »

Comme lui aussi il est intelligent, alors sa seule réponse est de garder la bouche bien fermée et d'entrouvrir le décolleté d'Elise en prévision d'un éventuel rejet d'aliments.

Je pense que rien de pire ne pourrait nous arriver.

« Oh oh » fait papa.

« Quoi ? « Demandé-je, complètement angoissée.

« Y a plus d'essence »

« Oh non ! PAPA, TU SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ! »

Papa devient tout blanc.

« Oui » articule-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Bah quoi, c'est pas la mort ! »S'exclame Goku. « Y a une station Michelin juste en face ! »

«Horreur » murmuré-je, totalement épouvantée. « Papa, tu peux le faire »

« naaaaaaan » gémit-il.

« Papa, je crois en toi »

« ….Alice…….je peux pas….. »

Sanzo ne dit rien, mais son visage est très expressif…il me dit d'aller me faire foutre, ou un truc du genre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demande Gojyo, une goutte passant à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Papa….il….. »

« Ouai bon, accouche »

« Il a la phobie du perso Michelin »

Papa laisse échapper un hululement guttural. Goku me considère d'un air effaré.

« Le perso Michelin ? C'est le gros bonhomme tout blanc avec plein de bourrelets ? »

« Tout juste. Papa en est terrifié »

« Mince alors. Y a son portrait en gros au dessus de la station service »

Un gros silence entrecoupé des sanglots de papa s'installe. Sanzo se lève finalement, et parvient sans un mot à nous expliquer que nous sommes une bande de détraqués et qu'il allait chercher un bidon d'essence mais qu'on ne perdait rien pour attendre. Sur un dernier regard furax, il saute hors de la jeep et s'éloigne résolument en direction de la station michelin. Il en revient quelques temps plus tard, un gros bidon sous le bras. La promenade a eut au moins un effet positif : il a retrouvé son teint pâle originel.

« Euh, sanzo, t'as payé avec quoi » requis-je, soudain inquiète.

« Payé ? » réplique-t-il d'un ton féroce.

Je n'ose pas demander plus de détails et ma tête se remplit de vision de mécaniciens éventrés et de bruits de coups de feux. Faut pas faire chier sanzo quand il est furax.

Ainsi donc, nous re-repartons, mon papa recouvrant ses facultés mentales au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignons du menaçant bibendum michelin.

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivons ENFIN à DISNEYLAND PARIS ! (Musique it's a Small world qui retentit à un volume assourdissant)

« Combien de personnes ? »

« Un adulte et 6 enfants » dit papa au payage.

Je retiens Sanzo par le bras avant qu'il n'envoie mon papa ad patres. (Qu'il ne l'expédie au ciel quoi).

La dame derrière la vitre regarde papa d'un air suspicieux.

« Ils ont l'air un peu vieux pour des enfants »

« Fi des apparences »

« Si vous le dites…ça vous fait (TUUUUUUUT CENSURE) euros »

« P'tain c'est cher » souffle Gojyo.

« Tu trouve ? » je dis, étonnée.

Il me considère comme si j'étais gravement atteinte et ne daigne pas me répondre.

« Merci, passez une bonne journée ! »

« Merci, vous aussi »

« Y pas de risque, je suis enfermée dans cette cabine surchauffée à prendre la commande des pigeons qui viennent payer une fortune pour une journée de rêve. Mais merci quand même »

« Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance »

« (blush) Vous êtes charmeur ! Au revoir »

« Asta lavista baby »

« Tchao »

« bye bye »

"Bon, on y va ?"

"Oui, oui" grogne papa.

Free talk : Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais j'estimais que rien que le trajet méritais un chapitre à lui tout seul ! Pour le chapitre suivant, par contre, ça devient sérieux (une jolie surprise vous attend, je n'en dirais pas plus ).


	6. BEWARE ! Here SHE comes

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **cette fois, c'est MOA qui fait le résumé ! Le dernier épisode na pas été riche en rebondissements ou quoi que ce soit (en fait, c'était plus un chapitre intermédiaire qu'autre chose). On a découvert que Hakkai avait le mal en voiture lorsqu'il n'était pas au volant, qu'Elise pouvait aussi faire office de vomissoire, et que papa avait une peur panique de l'avatar michelin. Mais enfin, nous sommes arrivés à Disneyland, et …surprises surprises, qu'est ce qui nous attend ? (Huhuhu, je crois que je vais faire des heureuses dans ce chap, ce qui peut aussi bien être pris dans le sens ironique du terme)

Ainsi donc, nous sommes à DISNEY, ce qui veut évidemment dire qu'Elise se met à opprimer d'innocents acteurs déguisés en Donald, que Goku l'imite avec enthousiasme, que Hakkai tente vainement de calmer son dragon dont le vocabulaire s'est enrichis en insultes anglaises (you son of bitch, jerk off, fuck you little slut, bastard), que papa a disparut sans laisser de traces pour nous laisser nous démerder tout seuls (comme des grands), que sanzo, qui n'apprécie pas grandement l'atmosphère du parc, se met à taper sur moi parce qu'il ne sait pas comment évacuer son stress autrement, que Gojyo décide de passer à l'action en me mettant la main au … et que moi je suis démoralisée parce que ce qui était au départ une idée de génie tourne au désastre à cause de ces têtes de cochons éternellement insatisfaites.

« Allez, on va d'abord à l'attraction des poupées »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec des poupées à mon âge » grogne Sanzo en m'assenant un coup de baffeur pour oser sortir pareilles âneries (il a tendance à devenir très violent envers moi depuis qu'Elise est partie en live)

« Les poupées, c'est bien »

« Ta gueule chimpanzé. Je ne mettrais pas les pieds dans une attraction pour bébés »

Il continue de le hurler à pleins poumons alors que, prenant exemple sur ma sœur, je le saisis par les cheveux et le traîne jusqu'à l'attraction en question. Tout le monde me suit à la queue leu leu, mais en restant prudemment bien sage parce qu'ils voient qu'il vaut mieux éviter de m'énerver en ce moment (sanzo m'insulte de tous les noms, mais je ne lâche pas ses cheveux pour autant).

« Bien. Répartissez vous par groupes de deux » aboyé-je.

Hakkai prend Elise par la main, Sanzo (que je finit par relâcher), se rue hors d'atteinte et se blottit derrière le dos de Goku, et Gojyo, la main toujours fermement accrochée à mon…, se retrouve avec moi.

Nous embarquons tout les six dans une barque, rejoints par un père et sa fille (de 7 ans). L'embarcation commence le voyage. La musique « it's a Small world » retentit à donf. Je demande aimablement à Gojyo de retirer sa main.

« Nan »

Je capitule pour me laisser absorber par le merveilleux spectacle. Hélas, le répit est de courte durée.

« Papa, pourquoi le monsieur il est en robe ? » demande innocemment la fillette à haute et intelligible voix.

Nous frissonnons tous. Le bonze ne se gênerait certes pas pour occire un enfant. Le papa est quand à lui très gêné.

« Ce n'est pas une robe chérie, c'est…euh….enfin bon, on ne pose pas ce genre de questions, c'est malpoli »

« Mais si il porte des robes, c'est une dame alors »

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour imaginer la tête de sanzo. Une odeur de fumée me parvient aux narines….ah, c'est bon, il se fait une clope pour se calmer….

« Monsieur, tu es un toxicomane. Ma maîtresse elle m'a dit que c'était des gens stupides qui abîment leur santé en fumant de mauvaises choses et qui polluent l'atmosphère. »

« Ingrid ! »

« Papa, il est de mon devoir de citoyenne d'alerter les marginaux de leurs méfaits sur la société et sur leur santé » déclame la fillette d'un seul trait.

Je me bouche les oreilles et je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir à quoi ressemble le cadavre d'un enfant massacré par un danger public.

« Hé hé hé hé hé »

Horreur. Sanzo rigole nerveusement. Ça va péter d'un moment à l'autre, je le sens, i can feel it in the earth, i can taste it in the air (je le sens dans la terre, je le sens dans l'air, made in galadrielle, du seigneur des anneaux).

« Gentille fille, gentille fille » grimace-t-il en tapotant la tête de la petite Ingrid, le visage agité de tics inquiétants. Visiblement, le bonze se retient de toutes ses forces. Son visage cramoisi et recouvert de big veines de ouf peut en témoigner. C'est le moment que Gojyo choisit pour lancer :

« Pète un coup, ça ira mieux ! »

Pour péter, il péta. Un hurlement ignoble s'échappe des boyaux du bonze, il saisit la fillette et la balança dans l'eau avec un cri de guerre sauvage.

« HAAAAA MA CHERIE ! ELLE NE SAIT PAS NAGER ! »

Sanzo expédie le père rejoindre sa fille.

« Mince, ils vont se noyer « fait remarquer Goku.

« Ils ont pied, con de singe »

Effectivement, Ingrid, décidée à ne pas perdre sa bonne humeur pour un incident aussi mineur, s'était mise à batifoler au milieu des poupées. Son papa, après avoir traité sanzo de détraqué mental aux tendances pédophiles refoulées, se met à la suivre. Elise les regarde avec envie.

« Moi aussi je veux jouer avec les poupées »déclare-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« You may not ! You would wet your clothes » (tu ne peux pas. Tu mouillerais tes vêtements) proteste Hakkai.

Je ne perd pas de temps à me poser la question scientifique suivante : comment Hakkai, qui ne parle pas un mot de français, peut comprendre ce que dit Elise ?

« Elise, je t'interdit de bouger. Hakkai, can you sit down on her knees ? » (Tu peux t'asseoir sur ses genoux)

Le jeune homme s'exécute avec plaisir, Elise se retrouve bloquée sous son poids. Maiiis, ma sœur est bornée. Elle se met à lui barder le dos de coups de poings qui résonnent étrangement dans sa cage thoracique. Ça fait « doum doum doum doum doum doum ». C'était compté sans la tendance sado masochiste de l'ex humain qui se met à pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir.

Je me rebouche les oreilles. Surtout ne rien voir, ne rien dire, et ne rien entendre…

« Alice …»me susurre une voix à l'oreille.

« Oui ? »

« Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Ce paysage féerique, cette musique romantique...»

« ... tu veux quoi ?»

« Embrasse moi Alice. Profites-en, personne ne nous verra. »

« Dis, tu confond pas un peu cette attraction avec le tunnel de l'amour de la fête foraine ? »

Enfin bon, comme un baiser, ça n'a jamais tué personne, que c'est ma fic et que j'ai besoin de décompresser, je lui accorde un chaste baiser (aux fans de gojyo : j'ai bien gardé ma langue derrière mes dents)

« Encore »

« Ah non ! Tout le monde va dire que je profite de la situation après ça ! »

« Mais je t'en prie, profite ! »

« Ok »

En sortant de l'attraction, je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir perdu mon temps. C'est déjà ça.

« And now, what are we gonna do ? »(Et maintenant on fait quoi ?) Demande Hakkai qui aime tellement être sur Elise qu'il lui a demandé de le porter dans ses bras.

« On va au manoir aux fantômes. »

« Wééé » fait Goku, dont l'enthousiasme fait toujours chaud au cœur.

Sanzo se garde bien de protester. Il a encore mal au cuir chevelu.

La joyeuse troupe traverse gaiement le parc jusqu'à atteindre le fameux manoir hanté. La répartition en groupe de deux se fait rapidement, et Gojyo fait remarquer avec ravissement qu'on va être dans le noir, en couples, avec des monstres qui guettent de tous côtés.

« J'ai trouvé mon paradis terrestre » affirme-t-il solennellement en me saisissant la main.

« Je veux pas être avec la guenon » dit Sanzo.

« On s'en fout de ta life » réplique Goku.

Je retiens à grande peine sanzo pour éviter qu'il ne troue le plafond du manoir avec ses coups de feux, surtout parce que je sais qu'une certaine seilin en est propriétaire et ne manquerais pas de le balancer par une fenêtre fermée s'il s'avisait d'abîmer sa maison hantée. (clin d'œil à la fic de sei).

Nous prenons donc place, et les espèces de landaus noirs se mettent en mouvement. (Musique sépulcrale qui s'élève, avec la voix d'une femme….ça me donne des frissons)

« Viens dans mes bras, je te protégerais Alice »

« …. (Trop effrayée pour répondre) »

Nous passons devant une porte d'où s'échappent des doigts de squelette. La porte bouge de manière effrayante, comme si la chose à laquelle ses doigts décharnés appartiennent tentait de sortir. Je suis pressée qu'on bouge de devant ce truc super angoissant.

Mais une voix à l'accent prononcé retentit dans un haut parleur :

« Des esprits malins nous ont joué un tour. Nous vous prions de patienter le temps que nous puissions le déjouer. Merci.»

Ça, ça veut dire en gros : problème technique. Tous les landaus s'immobilisent. Je sens que je vais me mettre à hurler si la porte continue de bouger.

« Du calme Alice » murmure Gojyo d'une voix atrocement sensuelle, les mains commençant à se balader un peu n'importe où. « Du caaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

Je vois la porte en train de me foncer dessus. Je rêve…elle a finit par céder. Je me reçois un bout de bois de 7 kilos sur la tête, ce qui m'assomme un peu, mais je reste suffisamment consciente pour voir la personne qui vient de sortir de derrière la porte.

« Nardine sa race ! Li passé où li con ? »

Kogaiji, en chair et en os, parlant le français un peu bizarrement, accompagné de Yaone, il est là, dans notre monde. Franchement, je suis étonnée…je me serais attendue à une autre lettre amenée par une salamandre rouge, mais pas à le découvrir à disney.

« Kogaiji ! » s'exclame Gojyo qui vient de reprendre ses esprits. « Mais quel drôle d'accent tu as ! »

« Nardine chta mère spice di counnard, ji po un accent. »

« ….qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu viens de briser mon dernier espoir de transformer cette fic en Lemon »

« On y à la richerche d'un monstre nardine la porte»

« Un monstre, ici ? » m'étonné-je. « Vous devez vous tromper, il n'y pas de monstre dans ce monde… »

C'est à ce moment là que retentit un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Bientôt suivit de coups de feux (sanzo va mourir si seilin s'en rend compte). Mais ceci n'est rien, en comparaison du drame qui se produit en ce moment même dans le landau de Hakkai et Elise.

Le bruit des coups de feux a eu un effet autrement plus dévastateur que d'effaroucher quelques touristes….Elise, en recevant cette douce sonorité dans les oreilles, a subit comme un coup de foudre. La mémoire lui est revenue d'un coup.

« ELISE IS COMING BACK ! » hurle sauvagement ma sœur.

"Elle a ressuscité" soupiré-je

"Oh non, je ne veux pas avoir le cadavre de sanzo sur les bras" s'énerve Gojyo (qui refuse cependant de retirer sa main de l'endroit gênant où il l'a fourrée).

« AMENEZ VOT'FRAISE LES GENS ! » s'époumone Elise à notre encontre. « VA Y AVOIR DU MOUVEMENT ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH »

Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait rien perdu de sa verve durant tout ce temps. Je prie mentalement pour la paix de mon âme en songeant qu'elle risque de vouloir se venger de moi pour avoir été embrassée par sanzo.

« Raaaaah naaaaoooooon PAS ELLE ! » hurle le bonze.

« HE HE HE HE, JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TOI PLUS TARD DARLING ! POUR LE MOMENT, FAUT LATTER CE MONSTRE ! »

Gojyo et moi nous dégageons de notre landau pour rejoindre Hakkai (éberlué et tristounet d'avoir perdu son bébé à cajoler), Sanzo (au bord de la crise d'apoplexie), Goku (très excité) et Elise (complètement survoltée).

« Hé bande di spice di counard, et nous alors ? »

«Je suis désolée » nous glisse Yaone en s'inclinant. « Depuis qu'il a débarqué dans ce monde, il parle très étrangement».

« Vous avez atterrit où ? »

« Dans une cité en banlieue parisienne »

« Ah, je comprend » compatis-je en hochant la tête d'un air très compréhensif.

Je n'ai toujours pas vu le monstre, mais je suis la petite troupe au trot. Quand j'arrive à la salle de bal où des fantômes dansent, Elise est déjà en pleine action. Devant elle se dresse un monstre de trois mètres de haut. En fait, je pense que c'est un yokai mutant qui a dû manger trop de soupe quand il était petit. Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo se ruent à sa rescousse, mais ils se font défoncer les uns après les autres. Ce monstre est balèze.

Gojyo revient auprès de moi.

« Oh, pauvre chou, tu as un bobo à la tête ! » m'exclamé-je tout en baissant la tête pour éviter de me prendre Hakkai qui vient lui-même de se prendre une sacré droite en pleine tronche et qui va s'écraser au fond de la salle. Un gémissement de douleur s'élève (« oh, my head »).

« Oui, je souffre beaucoup » me confie Gojyo. « J'ai besoin de réconfort » ajoute-t-il en se collant à moi.

« Tu crois pas que c'est un peu déplacé en ce moment ? » m'énervé-je en désignant sanzo qui n'a pas le temps de réciter son sutra avant de se faire défoncer la gueule.

Kogaiji envoie une attaque psychologique au yokai. Le monstre réplique en lui pétant au nez. Juste avant de défaillir, Ko a le temps de lancer son cri de guerre (nardine bebeeeeeeeeeeeek counnard).

Goku, qui est le plus souple de tous (et surtout le plus petit), parvient à esquiver les coups désordonnés de la créature démoniaque. Mais il ne tarde pas à être expédié au tapis. Pendant tout ce temps, Elise contemplait la scène de combat avec un petit sourire en coin.

« A moi de jouer » ricane-t-elle en faisant craquer ses jointures.

La boucherie commence : Elle saute sur la tête du yokai et lui arrache l'œil droit, puis l'œil gauche à mains nues.

Puis, elle crie, recouvrant les hurlements de douleurs de sa victime :

« Quelqu'un veut un casse croûte ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

Toujours avec son rire démoniaque, elle découvre ses armes fatales : les dents, qu'elle plante joyeusement dans le bras du monstre. Elle parvient ainsi à écorcher vif la totalité de son avant bras, puis à lui déboîter le poignet droit. Toutes griffes dehors, elle lui lacère le visage, lui arrache le nez, qu'elle lui fourre dans la bouche et qu'elle l'oblige à avaler.

« Tu veux du ketchup avec ? » questionne-t-elle aimablement en lui tendant un bout de chair sanguinolente. « Je peux arranger ça, si tu veux » ajoute-t-elle en lui essorant sur le visage le sang contenu dans la viande à vif.

Le monstre pousse des cris assourdissants. Sous le regard éberlué de tous les héros et moi, Elise ouvre la bouche du yokai et lui découpe la langue avec les ongles.

« Ta gueule mauviette ! »Ricane-t-elle, du sang coulant de ses lèvres entre ouverte en un sourire démoniaque.

Sanzo se cache derrière moi.

« Protégez-moi seigneur » murmure-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Surtout, ne lui donnez pas d'arme »prévins-je. « Elle pourrait devenir très dangereuse »

« Pourquoi, elle est pas dangereuse là ? » s'offusque Gojyo.

« Hmmm…bof…elle a déjà fait mieux ».

« Spice di counasse, t'y aveugle ou quoi ? » me demande Kogaiji d'un air totalement alarmé.

« Ah ouai ? Tu veux que je te raconte le jour où elle a décapité son prof de maths ? »

L'expression d'horreur qui se peint sur les traits de mes compagnons devient, si c'est possible, pire encore que précédemment.

« Elle…a….décapité…qui ? »S'étouffe Goku.

« Oh, peu importe, profitez plutôt du spectacle » leur proposé-je affablement.

Elise semble se lasse de défigurer le yokai, aussi, elle descend à terre sur un salto arrière très élégant, et, d'un coup de griffe, éventre le monstre qui ne ressemble plus beaucoup à un monstre. Elle retire un à un tous les organes vitaux, en brandissant triomphalement le cœur dans son poing droit.

« Victoire ! »S'exclame-t-elle. Puis elle mord sauvagement dans le cœur encore palpitant, une lueur très inquiétante dans le regard.

« Beurk» fait Goku.

« Ci super merde, elle i cannibale c'ite spice di counasse ! » s'exclame Kogaiji.

« How awful » (quelle horreur)

Un petit pouf se fait entendre derrière moi. C'est Sanzo qui vient de tomber dans les pommes.

« Shit » (merde)

« Comme si on avi bisouin d'un nardine sa race qui toumbe dans li pommes.»

Soupire Kogaiji.

…..To be continued

**Free talk : **j'espère ne pas avoir trop choqué les âmes sensibles sur ce coup là. Mais bon, j'ai prévenu que ma fic était spéciale et réservé aux personnes avec un minimum de sens de l'humour .

Enfin bon, après tout ce temps passée à manger des compotes de pommes, ma sœur avait besoin d'exercice !


End file.
